The Ultimate Prequel- Remus' Story
by Jaina Lusa Solo
Summary: First Person accout of how Remus became friends with Sirius, James and Peter, and how they discovered about him being a werewolf. Please Review, this is my first story here.
1. Author's Notes and Beginning

The Ultimate Prequel  
  
Introduction, and author's notes  
  
All right, the first part you will be reading is actually in the middle of the story that I have had in my head for the past year and a half. It involves the entire school history with some bits before and after the Marauders era. If I ever get it all written, not to mention uploaded, the narration will have James Potter telling of the events from the time he was five, until he was nine years old. This involves how he met Sirius, and some other things that will shape the actions and choices he made in his later life. The second narration by Remus, it goes from the year before everyone went to school to the third year. The major focus is of how Remus actually got accepted into Hogwarts, and how the others found about his being a werewolf, and their decision and preliminary work of being animagi. The next narrative is by Peter. It shows mainly the beginning of the rise of Voldemort, and the end of the Marauder's Animagi quest. I also have big plans for a little bit of Peter becoming immersed in the dark arts, and a little school time betrayal. The final part of the story is divided in between Sirius and Lily. Sirius's points focus on the Marauder's map and the infamous Snape incident. Lily's focus on her and James, how they became involved will b featured in her sections. Those will rotate depending on who I want to do what. Either way I actually have to put it down on the paper, and then in cyberspace.  
  
Due to the lack of seven books, I had to make up a humongous portion of the magic, and minor characters in the books, such as Lily's friends and the names of other students. I have tried to be as faithful as possible to the books and the characters. I have tried, in all this to keep the minor characters, well, minor. Also, there are several footnotes in my story, I will put them in {} as there is no real place to put them at the bottom. I tried to use the British diction wherever possible ( i.e. timetable=schedule), though as I am an American author, all my spellings and punctuation will be as such. Finally, I apologize for my story being very slow. It is meant to be the length of about a Goblet of Fire, so I write twenty-six pages in my pre-calc notebook, and only two days have passes. That's the way it is.  
  
The part you will be reading begins a third of the way through Remus's story. It begins the morning of the first day of classes.  
  
What I should have written, though I started, but didn't: At about age three, Remus Lupin was bitten by a werewolf at a family gathering when he and his brother Romulus decided to play tag in the woods on a full moon. His younger twin brother survived. Unbeknownst to him, his father has taken him off the school lists. Furious, Remus wrote to every headmaster in Europe requesting admission. Professor Dumbeldore, admissions director and deputy headmaster of Hogwarts said he would have taken him, but Dippet, the current headmaster would not allow it. Dumbledore did concede that Dippet was ill, and he would be most likely receiving his job next year. If Remus would wait a year behind, it would give Dumbledore time to work out a safe solution for him to attend, and he would get in. Remus consented. A year later he has gone to school. He was sorted into Gryffindor house, along with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Lily Evans. Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape are both in Slytherin. It is the morning after the Welcoming feast.  
  
  
  
Remus  
  
When I woke up, I wasn't quite sure where I was. The sun was shining through an unfamiliar set of scarlet curtains surrounding my bed. I sat up, then I layed back down again.  
  
"My God," I said, "I'm at Hogwarts." It was then that the truth of this hit me. For the next four months, I would be here, and I couldn't see my mum or dad. For the next four months, I wouldn't be sleeping in my own bed… {somebody's going home for Christmas…}  
  
I don't think I've never not slept in my own anywhere but there before in my life, with the exception of the crib. I'd never even thought of that when I left. I'd always just thought of learning magic and all that.  
  
The sudden movement of curtains shocked me out of my reverie. Apparently the other boys in the dormitory were awaking too. I got out of my bed and got a good look at the the dormitory. It was a narrow room comtaining five fancy four-poster beds. Each had a small dresser near there in addition to the trunks that had been brought up.{I added that before I remembered about them all having trunks. I decided not to take this sentence out because it is impossible to live neatly out of only a trunk the size of a foot locker. I've been to Girl Scout camp for only five days, and it was horrible. The dressers stay! :-P} By the window there was a pitcher with a water jug on a small fine table. It didn't SEEM such a bad place to spend the next four months.  
  
All of a sudden the larger of the two black haried kids in the dormitory, the one with out the glasses- Sirius- had just jumped out of his four poster, which happened to be next to mine.  
  
"That dresser's mine," he said.  
  
"Pardon?" I said.  
  
"That dresser's mine. You get the one on the other side of your bed,' he repeated.  
  
I looked. It didn't even occur to me. Then again, I hadn't started to unpack.  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry. I'm afraid I didn't realize I was in your way. At my house my bed's against the wall, and I've always gotten up on the left," I replied truthfully and nervously. This kid could flatten me. "I'm just too surprised to actually be here."  
  
Sirius seemed taken aback. Later I would find that he thought my most distinctive quality was that I would be completely polite, even when someone was about to pick a fight with me. "It IS unreal. After all, my whle life it's been Hogwarts this and Howarts that. I'm just happy it's my time to come," he said.  
  
"I'd say it is excellent being here," a voice cut in. It was Sirius's black haired buddy, James. "The food is superb, and this place is even cooler than the house I lived in before I moved to London, but you're here because you've a right to be here. You're magic. You're here. What else is there?" {HEY! That rhymes. Trust James to say something like this.}  
  
That statement struck me greatly. These boys, like my brother, and for a time, myself, had been on Hogwarts' list since they'd been born. There had been no doubt. IT was something they took for granted, their educations. For me it was a privilege, to them, a right. This would later prove itself among them for the rest of their lives. Why they were always so daring. They didn't have to worry about what I had to worry about, being a werewolf and all. None of the ever, or would ever feel that the world was watching, that they knew their most horrid secret, when it really was just my housemaster, the headmaster and the matron. None of them ever felt that they were all alone, being constantly judged for words.  
  
"Well?" It was James. Apparently I'd been standing there dumb.  
  
"N-nothing ," I replied, looking at my feet.  
  
James walked away, and I heard the sound of a trunk being opened. Sirius cleared his throat and I walked to the other side of the bed to my trunk. I took out my uniform and my wand. I was about to take my nightshirt off when I realized that unlike last night, the room wasn't so dark. The other boys might see the tags I was required to wear by ministry law on a chain. I knew the ministry could tell if I took it off, like they could when underage wizards performed magic outside of school. I'd never thought much of it before, just worn them under my shirt for as long as I could remember.  
  
I stood still for a very long time, until I remembered that girls' trick where you changed your shirt without showing your chest. By that time, Sirius and James had left. The other two boys, I discovered, had risen earlier. I was all alone.  
  
I left the dormitory and went. Fortunately a late-rising prefect was just going down to breakfast, and he helped me find the way, showing me a shortcut.  
  
When I arrived in the Great Hall, most students had finished their breakfasts. There was one lone owl circling the sky of the hall. I recognized it as my family's owl, Hera. She swooped down on me as soon as I had put my foot through the doorway. Heads turned and several students laughed. Embarrassed, I took the letter and Hera flew off.  
  
Almost as quickly, Professor McGonagall swooped down on me.  
  
"Your timetable…" McGonagall paused. She seemed as if my name was on the tip of her tongue.  
  
"Remus Lupin," I supplied. An odd expression appeared on her face. "Thank you, Professor." I smiled. I would finally get to see what classed I would be taking today.  
  
Professor McGonagall Looked at me for a few seconds. She seemed to realize who I was, or rather what I was. She stared a moment, and then as an apology, because it seemed as she had to say something, she said, "I will see you on Tuesday."  
  
I looked down at my timetable. I would have History of Magic and Herbology today, Monday, charma and Transfiguration on Tuesday, more of it on Wednesayd, then Astronomy at midnight. Thursday, I had Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and on Friday morning, more Potions. I got Friday afternoons off.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please review. I don't mind negative comments, so long as you tell me what you didn't like. I want to make my work better, and I don't know you so write away! 


	2. Before the First Class

The Ultimate Prequel-Remus  
  
Getting to class was no easy affair. One of the nice things was the there was a ghost who was able to show me the way to History of Magic, my very first class at Hogwarts. By the time I reached the doors, the bell had rung. The only two people in the class were James and Sirius from the dormitory. Both were standing on desks.  
  
As I entered, James looked at his wristwatch, "Thirty seconds past due."  
  
"I did try. I'm afraid I was lost." I apologized.  
  
Sirius snorted. "Not as lost as the others. That's for sure."  
  
"How did you do it?" I asked  
  
Sirius and James looked at one another.  
  
"Great sense of direction," Sirius replied.  
  
"Well… actually," said James, "we set out an hour ago. But we've been here a good, long twenty minutes."  
  
"I wish they made maps of this place," I said wistfully. "It would help new students quite a bit."  
  
"They can't," said James. "It's a matter of tradition. All first years shall get lost."  
  
"Really?" I said.  
  
"Nah," said Sirius, "but I get the feeling that the prefects, even the teacher, don't know everything about the school. Why have all these secret passages if they weren't going to be a secret?"  
  
James looked up and put a finger to his mouth. I heard footsteps. Was it the teacher? What would he or she be like?  
  
"Three minutes, twenty seconds!" It was not the teacher but two girls, also Gryffindors. One had long, thick, dark red hair, and vivid green eyes, eyes like I'd never seen before. The other had stringy blond hair, clasped into a ponytail at the neck with long fringe.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" It was the redhead who spoke. She stared up at James and Sirius, who ere still standing on their desks. Like me, she was somewhat off-put having the amount of time she was late shouted at her.  
  
"Absolutely nothing," said Sirius. "we were here one time and have been here for the last twenty minutes, which is more than I can say for you, Miss three MINUTES late."  
  
"You two are such horrible people. Do you have any idea what we've BEEN through? I hope Professor Binns comes in this very second. Why I don't even think it swottish right now to hope you two get detention. You deserve it for being inconsiderate of others. Not to mention standing on the desks," said the blonde.  
  
"Why I consider it very swottish of you. What's your names anyways?" James retorted, jumping off his desk.  
  
"Why should you even care?" the redhead's brilliant green eyes bore into James' eyes, fierce behind his coke-bottle blocked black ones.  
  
"Very simple," James said coldly, "As I don't know your proper names, I will have to refer to something of my own design, that being 'Swotty,'" James indicated the blonde, "and 'Swot-Me.'" He pointed at the redhead.  
  
"All right then," said the redhead, her green eyes flashing dangerously, "my name is Lily, Lily Evans, and this is Rosalind Perry. {Her last name was originally Meier, but because both girls will be getting the last name treatment until they are asked out, I changed it. Meier just sounded really bad as a name to call someone, it was to much of a tongue twister.} And if you, or any of your cheeky little friends EVER cal her 'Swotty,' or myself 'Swot-Me,' I will personally swat you."  
  
James gave Evans an incredulous look. He muttered something under his breath about "not minding if she dares to do it." I wasn't quite sure what that meant, or even if that was what he said. He was probably glibbering like I had in front of Dumbledore two summers ago.  
  
Either way, Evans and Perry turned and sat at two desks in the front, and James got back on his. He jumped off it almost immediately, because just then, the teacher came in.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please review. I don't mind negative comments, so long as you tell me what you didn't like. I want to make my work better, and I don't know you so write away! 


	3. History of Magic, Herbology Charms, and ...

"Good morning, class, I am Professor Binns," he wheezed. Professor Binns had to have been the oldest man I'd ever seen, perhaps two hundred years old. He didn't seem to be talking to the class, but rather at the class.  
  
Just then, several other students walked in. For some reason, they were all wet. I heard James Potter mutter under his breath "ten-oh-one… ten-oh- three…ten-oh-five."  
  
"As today is the first day of school for all of you, I will deduct no points from your respective houses," Binns looked at a piece of parchment, "house, yes. First-year Gryffindors. I do, however, ask that this incident not be repeated, otherwise points will be deducted." That seemed fair enough to me.  
  
"The History of Magic begins with the history of man. Records of magic were found in Mesapotamia from as early as the time of Hammurabi. These records were of laws made regarding the use of magic, and contained various punishments for misuse…." Professor Binns droned on for the rest of the class.  
  
I was able to follow most of the lecture, as I had read all of it last year in Romulus' book, though I had found it more fascinating the first time around, how wizards weren't quite sure how magic worked, how they felt a code was necessary to keep people doing what was right. It was the Mesapotamian wizards who defined the Dark Arts. There had also been a lot of stuff about ancient magic, which was invoked through actions and emotions, rather than wands and incantations. Yet in Professor Binns' lecture, none of that seemed improtatn, it was more the memorization of the wizards' names and the dates of what they had written. This seemed wrong to me. If I were a professor, I'd make sure that my classes were always interesting, that mu other classes would not be as dull, or as horrible. After all I'd heard about Hogwarts, was its excitement only for the extraordinary? I hoped not.  
  
I went down to lunch with a boy called Reginald Jalbert, and another, Andrew Weasley. There was also a girl, Winnie Frank, who had come to class along with Reginald and Andrew. As it turned out, they were terribly lost and asked a ghost. Yet this ghost, Peeves, they called him, pelted them with water balloons instead of helping. It was most horrible, as they had found themselves in the dungeons, and they said it was rather chilly down there, and that was before they had become wet.  
  
Herbology was simple enough to find. After lunch, all I had to do was go from the Great Hall to the Entrance Hall, then out the door and around the castle a bit. As for Herbology itself, I found it much more interesting than History of Magic, especially because we got to do hands on work, which was plant smiley flowers, and even more so because we were able to talk to one another. My group consisted of myself Jalbert, and two Hufflepuff students, because apparently Herbology was Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors together. I made Jalbert slightly angry by telling him about the incident with Peeves, but he didn't seem so cross when neither Hufflepuff found the incident shameful. In fact, both were quite sympathetic. They did mention, with some amusement, that a third year, Bertha Jorkins, told them how she had heard from her cousin who had heard from a friend who had heard from, a prefect that a Ravenclaw missed his entire first class, because he was stuck in a trick step in the way to potions. That must had been dreadful.  
  
On Tuesday I had charms. Professor Flitwick was a short wizard, with brown hair with a flash of gray. I enjoyed his class, not only because I found I was decent at charms, though not as good as Lily Evans, whose ability with charms made Professor Flitwick literally squeal in delight, but because Professor Flitwick was so friendly, and fun-loving. He was warm to us, unlike Professor Binns or McGonagall, but the most surprising thing to me was that he seemed to like James and Sirius, more so than any another professor. They did fool around a bit, to the annoyance of some and the amusement of many. Flitwick would only give them a stern reminder, but no threats like the other teachers. The boys' jokes were hilarious, and even Flitwick couldn't resist.  
  
There was one person however, who could. Professor McGonagall had no tolerance for any of that. "Anyone caught fooling around will leave and not come back" was her stern battle cry. Even Sirius and James, who never ran out of things to say in spite of the fact that they had not stopped whispering and making each other laugh since they got here, and what I heard, since they were five, were struck dumb by Professor McGonagall. She was a woman of slight build, but her tight bun and sharp eyes made even the seventh years submit to her and obey.  
  
There was also the fact that McGonagall's class was quite interesting. As hard as it was, many students were looking forward to Transfiguration, especially James Potter. To show off some of the most advanced magic, McGonagall even changed herself into a cat and back. Her becoming a cat had especially fascinated James. As it turned out (six million Potter questions later) becoming an animal was among the most dangerous and difficult forms of Transfiguration. Only seven known people in England were able to do it. McGonagall said it took several years of advanced theory knowledge a book only written in Latin and some experimental spells. There was a formula, but not set way to work it all out, and even then, you couldn't only become one type of animal, and that you couldn't choose.  
  
After a point, McGonagall became tired of James' questions. She gave us all a match and we had to turn it into a needle. It was a task was met with success by such a large portion of the class, that Professor McGonagall was utterly shocked at the "collective brilliance" of our year. Both Sirius and I, in addition to Lily Evans got our matches to change somewhat, mine only because I had tried the spell before. James Potter, however had managed a complete Transfiguration of the match. Some of the other students, like Reginald, were a little off put, but Professor McGonagall told the class how odd it was.  
  
"As I need hardly remind you, this is my first year teaching Transfiguration . The post was vacated by Professor Dumbledore when he replaced Professor Dippet as headmaster of this school upon Professor Dippet's passing. Professor Dumbledore has given me much counsel and several lesson plans. This being among them. Having over seventy-five years of experience teaching at Hogwarts, he fully expects no student to ever successfully complete the task on the fist day of class, nor make an extremely significant difference in the match, those doing so are indeed quite rare. Perhaps one or two every year, and in some years none. A student in Slytherin house has also made a change in his match, making five. I daresay most of you will be able to not only make a difference, but complete the task by our next class. I imagine though, that this class will be most productive." McGonagall paused. "On a side note, you are permitted to keep any materials that you make in this class, if you so choose. I need hardly say that, if the object is still untransfigured, I will use it for the next lesson." She looked at James and smiled.  
  
I had been watching James for much of the class. He had turned red several times and looked quite uncomfortable. But just then, the bell rang, and he was able to escape. He got up extremely quickly, leaving his needle behind. Sirius picked it up and put it in his pocket, then ran after James. I grabbed my things and followed them.  
  
James gave an exasperated sigh. "That was Hell it there ever is such a place. God, the way she went on, it was like I'm some sort of swot." I bit back the urge to laugh at the irony of this statement. This class was something that proved to haunt James for the rest of his school days. It was a fleeting moment where the whole class had seen that James Potter was brilliant. Yet James didn't seem to enjoy that sort of attention at all. As much as I could tell he enjoyed Transfiguration class enough to do well, but he didn't like the world knowing about it. James loved immature practical jokes, and being a goofball, and in some lights, a "bad boy." I knew next to nothing about how people acted and thought, having only known my mom, dad, Romulus and Dumbledore before, but I knew that James felt that if her were labelled a swot, he could ever be as cool as he wanted to be in his eyes.  
  
"Tomorrow," James continued, I'm sitting in the back row. O heard that we take potions with the Slytherins. Remember that fat blond boy who got sorted into Slytherin? Well, I'm sitting behind him, I am. No more being the teacher's pet for me."  
  
I didn't mention that I would have gladly traded with James. McGonagall didn't seem to like me at all. She and Madam Pomfrey were the only other teachers who knew about me. Madam Pomfrey because she was to make sure I was able to reach the safe place, and I knew McGonagall knew because Professor Dumbledore said he would inform the heas of my house after I was sorted. Professor Dumbledore had Promised me that the other teachers would only be told that a first year boy was a werewolf, who would be coming to school as every other student, and would remain safely anonymous.  
  
I was most grateful for that, because there was something about the McGonagall's behavior that I didn't like. She seemed to be friendly enough for such a severe woman, but the was something in the way she looked at me. It was prejudice, fear and disdain mixed with curiosity, and I knew that Dumbledore had been right in not telling all the professors because of it.  
  
TBC- r/r Please! Pretty please? :-) 


	4. The First Incident

It was a warm day today, being but the forth of September, which technically is still summer, so I ended up following James and Sirius outside to the courtyard where we began to do our homework together. We weren't the only ones with that idea, however. There were some Ravenclaw fourth years, and several Slytherin first years. Among them were the fat boy James had mentioned, and the anorexic-looking kid with long black hair, earrings {Snape, by the way, pierced his own ears by himself without permission. I know this behavior is slightly out of the time frame for the story, but I couldn't resist. By the way, his earrings are homemade, real rat skull earings. He did it all himself, including CATCHING the rats) and a horribly large nose, that we weren't sure whether it was a boy or girl. They were all pouring over something.  
  
"Hey look!" whispered Sirisus, "it's that mystery kid! What do you think, boy or girl?"  
  
:"Good question," James said thoughtfully, "It's got long hair and earrings like a girl, and it does kind or look like one."  
  
"Yes, but look at its hair!" said Sirius. "I thought girls loved their hair, brushing it and washing it all the time. My sister does. That hair doesn't look like it has been washed or combed for a week, it's so greasy. Now those earrings… what ARE they? They look like little skulls. What kind of horrible weirdo girl would do that? All the other kids are defiantly boys."  
  
"But what boy would grow his hair and wear earrings and look like a girl?" James argued.  
  
"I think we can argue this all day," said Sirius. "The best thing we can do is find out. But how?"  
  
"We can follow it and see whose toilets it uses," suggest James.  
  
"We could always ask politely," I suggested.  
  
"Ask?" said James. He and Sirius laughed. "Remember the train. I don't want to talk to the monster."  
  
"Oh," I said. With that we went on with our homework.  
  
Twenty minutes later, a large explosion came from where the boys and their friend were. It splattered us with deep blue slime. The Ravenclaw students were gone by this point. The Slytherins laughed.  
  
Sirius Black stood up. "Excuse me," he said. " I believe an apology is in order." Sirius wiped off some blue goo from his robes and rolled it into a goo-ball.  
  
That fat blond boy looked at us. "I don't know. You do deserve one... but we did it on purpose. Severus Snape thought it would be funny to see if it got you. He said that you wouldn't do anything about it, that you were pansy-boys."  
  
The boy seemed to be bragging about this excitedly, but the boy/girl kid, who was clearly Severus Snape and a boy looked furious.  
  
"Pansy-boys?" James said incredulously. "I think not. If anyone's a pansy it's you. Miss Severus Snape., what with your long hair and earrings."  
  
Sirius laughed. Even I laughed. But what got me is that the fat blond boy laughed too.  
  
"Peter," Snape said. He had a soft voice that was somewhat high-pitched, but that was because his voice hadn't broken like it hadn't with all of us by that point. It did have a silky quality that reminded me of a villians. "I hope that you are well aware that after I deal with these three insolent things, you are next on my list."  
  
Peter looked horrified. His gray eyes looked watery, and it seemed as if he would cry. This boy was horrible. What kind of person made his friends cry?  
  
Just then, Sirius threw the goo-ball. It hit Snape on the head. The goo landed on the top of his hair.  
  
"Shampoo," said James, "You need it. Not to mention a haircut."  
  
"You're going to get it," said Snape shrilly, fingering his wand.  
  
"What're you going to do?" simpered James. "Shoot sparks at me? Touch me? Oh my, wait, I do NOT want that. You're poisonous, you are."  
  
You…," Snape growled, "I'll make you wish you'd never been born."  
  
"Nah," said James. He jumped at Snape and punched him in the eye. James was quite a good fist fighter, and I would later fins out that this was from years of schoolyard bouts at the playground. Severus Snape, on the other hand, would always be weak physically, I later found. He was the type who stayed indoors, working on something sinister. Because of this, James managed to knock Snape to the good covered ground.  
  
Sirius laughed, yet again. But it wasn't over yet. While James's punch was strong, Snape did manage to retain his wand. He sat up and pointed it James.  
  
"Corpus poxium sangnesor pleinous."  
  
I had read about and practiced many of the spells in our text, but I couldn't remember reading about any s[ell this horrible. Spots resembling chicken pox rose up all over the James' visible skin, but all at once they started to bleed. Blood soaked all over James' robes and in his eyes.  
  
"Oh my God," I said. The Slytherins all laughed. Severus chucked some goo at James. Judging by his groan of agony, it stung like the Dickens. The Slytherins laughed then walked away.  
  
James groaned. His face was covered with blood.  
  
"What do we do?" Sirius said.  
  
"I'm not sure," I admitted, "Get a teacher?"  
  
Sirius scowled. "I guess so. I don't think we're in any more trouble than James is right now. You go, I'll stay with James." I could see that Sirius didn't want to leave James' side."  
  
"All right then," I said.  
  
I sprinted up into the castle. It was the afternoon and no classes were going on, so where would the teachers be? Roaming the halls? In a staff room? 


End file.
